


The Fell-Star

by SICProwl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, IN SPACE!, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SICProwl/pseuds/SICProwl
Summary: Faerghus has fallen.The Leicester Alliance is barely holding on and it was only a matter of time before Almyra and all it's colonies were next.Five years after the heir of the Adrestian Empire declared war - the last remaining Prince of Faerghus and his former classmates desperately fight back with only their tiny ship and a set of strange, alien weapons.  They've managed to evade capture by the skin of their teeth, but it was only a matter of time before their unhinged Captain led them all to their deaths.By a peculiar stroke of luck - the crew stumbles upon an enemy ship with some interesting cargo and many unanswered questions.Will this be the key to stopping the war?Or are they forever doomed to fall under the shadow of the Empire?[AU: SciFi-Emblem - some world building, but all for fun][Dimitri/F!Byleth]





	1. Chapter 1

_Sigh_.

He was so bored. So, _**so**_ bored.

The red head leaned back in his seat, wiggling the pen between his lip and nose while he dazed lazily up at the ceiling.

_Siiiiiiiigh._

“Sylvain,” Ingrid tensed beside him, but her fingers continued to glide across the screen of her navigation system as various symbols lit up on the screen in an array of colors. “Can you please stop that?”

The communications expert paused a moment, giving his childhood companion a side eye before looking back up at the ceiling.

_Groooooan._

Ingrid clenched her fists and rounded on him, “Sylvain!!”

“What?” He laughed and took the pen off his lip to wave it at her, “It’s not the same thing~.”

She wanted to pull her hair out, long braid and all, then _**strangle**_ him with it. “Why don’t you go do something productive?!”

“Like what?” Sylvain gestured around the empty command deck, “There’s nothing to do.”

Ingrid went back to piloting, tick mark pulsing on her forehead. “You’re supposed to be doing your job.”

“Right, my job…”

Sylvain frowned and put the pen back between his nose and lip. One glance at his terminal showed nothing but a blank map; black, lifeless, _**boring.**_

He’d gone to the Officers Academy for _this?_ To sit at some desk and listening out into the void, waiting for someone to say hello? The red head had thought he’d hear some juicy gossip, get paid to chat people up, and maybe even answer distress calls to isolated colonies of beautiful women.

Instead all he got was the latter. _**Minus**_ the isolated colony of beautiful women.

Sylvain gave Ingrid a pout, “My job sucks.”

Ingrid wished his seat was closer just so she could smack him. “Then why didn’t you study something else?!”

“Meh,” he shrugged and leaned back in his seat. “This seemed the easiest.”

She was getting a migraine, “Can you just….Just go bother someone else? I can watch everything here.”

_Like always._

“They’re all busy.”

Ingrid huffed while focusing on her console again. “That never stopped you before. Felix isn’t on duty - I’m sure he could use some company.”

Sylvain deflated and the pen dropped to his lap. “He’s in the armory having a _**mood.**_”

Ingrid looked at him questioningly, but he didn’t elaborate. He merely waved his hand and spun slowly in his chair. She squinted at him as he stared at his lap.

“What did you do this time?”

He jerked, “It wasn’t me!!”

The doors to the command deck opened and they both looked to see three members of the crew walk in.

Ingrid stood immediately in a salute, gazing at their Captain with stern obedience that was beat into them throughout their Academy days. “My Lord!”

Sylvain was slower to stand, not really liking the formalities of it all. They were all former classmates, most even childhood friends and confidents. Heck, they’ve spent _**FIVE YEARS**_ running and gunning Empire ships! Surely that meant they could relax in their off time?

He glanced at his <strike>friend’s</strike> Captain’s face, avoiding the eye patch that covered the ghastly scar from a battle long since forgotten. The heavy bags laid under his eyes as a constant reminder that the man never seemed to sleep and always ready to strike. His blonde hair looked unkempt and long as it curled slightly at his collar. His black armor was worn from desperate battle after desperate battle while a long blue cloak with snow lion pelt at the collar. It all made him look like a towering giant; broad, powerful, _deadly._

Then there was that _**lance.**_

Sylvain gulped, noting the emblem in the middle of the blade cackled like blue lightning. Thankfully it was merely flickers and not the thunderous storm that seemed to erupt from his old friend during battle. But Sylvain didn’t need the lance to tell him that the blonde was aching for battle. The bloodlust in his icy-blue eye was enough of a giveaway.

The red head looked away, unable to handle to see the once calm, and friendly boy of his youth turn into _**this**_. Sylvain focused on Annette instead, the cute and cheerful scientist of the group.

“What’s up?”

The small girl jerked in surprise, feeling as if she were back in school and the teacher had called on her.

“Oh! Ashe and I were calibrating the engine when we caught a strange signal on our computers!”

Panic settled on Sylvain’s face as he looked at his screen to see one, lone blinking red light right in the middle of his screen. 

_Oops._

“Oh!” Sylvain laughed nervously as all turned to him, “Sorry about that.”

Ingrid groaned while Dedue gave him a look of disapproval.

Dimitri ignored them all as he walked over to his chair, his heavily armored boots making the floor vibrate beneath all their feet. He plopped down in his chair, his whole body taking over the spot like a predator staking it’s claim.

“**Show it to me.**”

The red head didn’t need to be told twice. He sat back down and zeroed in on the signal, fingers dashing across the keys with ease as he turned on the flight screens for everyone.

Annette gasped in awe as the black, white, and blue panels covering the front half of the command deck’s ceiling changed into a vast expanse of stars. They twinkled like fire flies in streams as a lone nebula laid light years away. It shined bright in an aurora of periwinkle greens and cobalt blues, reaching out like in large wings that could easily dwarf a Faerghus warship.

It was breathtaking.

Dimitri gripped his lance as the screen zoomed in on a flying ship that zipped across the stars like a comet. His gaze narrowed as he raked it over the hull of the spaceship, then gave a sharp tooth grin when he found the symbol he so desperately _**hated.**_

The emblem in his lance began to spark and Dedue was immediately at his side, ready for orders. He was Dimitri’s second in command on this ship and closest confidant. The large man was ever loyal to the lost Prince of Faerghus and has been after he saved him from the Purge of Duscar. 

He was his everything the moment Dimitri pulled him from the rubble.

“Sire?”

The blonde chuckled, making Sylvain’s hair practically stand on end. “_It’s time to hunt some rats._”

>>>>>

Felix’s upper lip snarled in distaste at the litter of corpses that laid in the narrow hallway, blood splattered over the floor and ceiling like it was a morbid painting. Most of the bodies had been gouged out with a blade while a few were headless or worse… He always looked away from the worst.

“_**What a disgusting brute.**_”

Sylvain didn’t respond as he checked one of the bodies for ammo, putting the ethics of it all in the back of his mind. He’d unpack this all later. Right now, he needed to make sure they were prepared. Felix may have his family shield with him, but that thing couldn’t protect the both of them. Not unless they wanted to straddle each other.

The red head felt the corner of his lip turn up at the idea, knowing it’d annoy the hell out of his prickly friend.

He stood and touched the comm in his ear, “All clear on the lower deck.”

_”I don’t see anyone in the barracks.”_ Ashe responded, having gone with Annette as a third wave in case the first two groups missed anyone.

Dedue and Dimitri had charged in headfirst….Well, Dimitri had, Dedue followed after him with his heavy weapons and armor to keep the enemies off the Lord. Felix and Sylvain had followed after the first few minutes in case anyone came out of hiding to flank them, but lost them when a group of soldiers stormed from another hall. Speaking of…

”_We found something in the engine room._”

Sylvain raised a brow, itching to ask what the Duscar man had found, but could only get out a ‘on our way’ as Felix stroke forward.

“Whoa, wait up!”

Felix glared at the path ahead, “Someone should take that _**thing**_ away from him.”

Sylvain scratched the back of his head, knowing what his friend was talking about. “Yeah…probably.”

Except who’d be stupid enough to try?

“Look at this-this **MESS**!” Felix gestured around them as they turned the corner to find more blood and lifeless bodies. “It’s changing him! He’s _**sick!**_”

The red head bit his lip, not wanting to think about Dimitri being sick. Really, truly sick.

Dimitri had all the signs, all the madness that came with carrying one of the old relics. The irrationality, the paranoia, the **hatred.** He had to be forced to sleep and eat. They’d find him staring out into space, whispering and pledging to the dead that his goals would be met. 

It made getting a drink at night…unsettling.

Sylvain kept his own lance in his room, not really caring for the alien object. The old weapons had always creeped him out. They looked too wrong to be normal and he could only wonder in amazement as to _why_ their ancestors decided to play with them after discovering a tomb on some far off planet. Sure, they could cut through any armor and barrier like butter, and others could stop bullets and blasts. But holding them too long came with a price. A terrible price their Prince was paying for the longer he dwelled on his anger.

_Heh. Thousands and thousands of years later and humans still fight with swords and daggers if angry enough._

Ashe and Annette had made it to the engine before them, both unharmed and standing side by side with the Captain and his Second as they stared at the back wall and talked. Sylvain raised a brow, wondering what could be so interesting about some machinery.

“It looks like a _pod_,” Annette said while bending her torso slightly to get a closer look without having to step forward.

Ashe looked excited, but uncertain. “Maybe it’s some kind of cryo-chamber?”

Annette turned her head when he heard their steps and gestured them over, making room for the two to stop and stare at the strange contraption before them.

Sylvain’s jaw dropped. “What the hell is _**that?**_”

Sitting on a pedestal was a marble. A giant, green marble that could roll over them all over with the right push. It was like some big, dull colored crystal ball just…sitting in some corner!

“Is this supposed to be important?” Felix asked with a wave of his hand.

Ashe was looking behind them, hand on his chin. “How did they get it through the door?”

“They had heavy guards protecting it and were quite determined to keep us away,” Dedue said thoughtfully.

“It’s kind of pretty.” Annette finally stepped closer, wanting to poke it.

Dimitri raised his lance and pierced it before the girl could even touch it. She screamed in shock while every hurried to stop him.

“You’re highness!”

“Whoa, dude!”

“_**BOAR!!**_”

But it was already too late, the blade of the deadly lance pierced the object with ease while it’s blue emblem roared to life. Sparks flew and a bright blue electric current rushed over the marble in a wave as a drip of lime green water started to drip out.

Everyone stood still, frozen mid grab for their Captain as he tore through the membrane like material (not glass like Sylvain had thought). They all gasped as a dribble of liquid spilled out.

Felix hissed, “You **idiot!** Are you trying to get us kill-!?!“

The object suddenly bursted open as swamp like water pooled at their feet and a cloud of gas sprayed out. It hit Dimitri first as he raised his arm to cover his mouth while the others quickly followed. The only sound that filled the room was their coughing and the hissing of gas that seemed louder then the ship’s own engines.

“D-Don’t breathe in!” Annette cried out, squinting her eyes through the slowing fog to try and see what was happening.

Ashe was already pulling out a small device to scan the air, his arms shaking with fear that they’d all suddenly drop dead. He blinked and slowly pulled his hand away, only to sneeze.

“O-Oh,” he rubbed his nose. “It’s safe. Nothing you wouldn’t find in a rainforest on Almyra.”

Everyone sighed in relief, opening their eyes and looking around at the strange conditions. The engine room felt less dark and dank and more…bright, nature-y.

Felix jerked away when something touched his cheek and quickly raised his gun, “What is this!?”

Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh. His friend was waving his weapon around at what looked like giant, glowing dandelion seeds.

Annette’s eyes sparkled as one floated past her face. “So pretty~!”

“Step back, my Lord!”

They all looked to see Dedue suddenly in front of Dimitri, his arm out to shield him while his other held his large gun, pointed and ready to fire at the broken marble. No one knew what was happening until the gas began to thin and the spores lit the room up like little lamps. Sylvain held his breath as a dainty figure stepped out of the object.

“_Oh!_” Annette covered her mouth while Felix aimed his gun, all of them wide eyed as a woman with glowing green hair stepped out. Wait, even her eyes! 

Everything about her seemed to be bright, yet soft. Like a warm night light that lulled children to a peaceful sleep. 

Her skin looked porcelain, fragile and mark free of any kind of battle or accident. Her features beautiful, sharp and blank, almost…inhuman. Then they noticed her ears and Ashe jolted with amazement.

“I-Is she…?!” He daren’t say it. 

Space had been in their grasp for a good while now. Their race had traveled many light years and colonized many planets, moons, and even asteroids. But they’d always be alone with no sign of others living in this vast universe. But now…?

The woman(?) swept her gaze over them, stopping to stare at each of their faces as they all stood still in shock. It took her to fully step out for Dedue to aim his gun again.

“Halt, or I will be forced to shoot!”

She continued to stare at them all blankly, her eyes blinking at Dedue’s weapon. The girl tilted her head, her hand on her cheek as if in deep thought as she studied the heavy gun. Then her lips parted slightly, a small puff of air coming out in surprise(???) when she saw Dimitri’s lance.

Her hand reached for it and Dedue shot at her feet. 

Annette paled when the strange woman didn’t react to the shot, her eyes now glowing as bright as the orb on Dimitri’s weapon. The lance practically shook as their Captain snarled, unwilling to let this stranger take what was his. He raised his lance as he had with the marble and shot forward, aiming straight for her head-!!

There was a scream and a scrambling of feet as half of the team backed away and the other stepped forward, ready to fight - but the scuffle never came. Nor did the blood or mangled body falling to the floor like all their enemies. 

Instead they could only stare in awe as the blade froze in mid air, the shaft shaking in Dimitri’s hands as he seemed to be fighting to spear her.

“**_W-What is this!?_**”

She didn’t react to his snarl, her focus solely on the orb as it continued on with it’s thunderous rage. A small hand reached out again, ghosting over the emblem with a soft caress. It did not quell under touch, but also seemed to grow brighter the moment her skin made contact.

Dimitri snarled and the woman looked at his face, her own void of any emotion as she moved both her hands to his chest. The blonde recoiled, but didn’t move again when the mist in the room finally faded away.

Sylvain blinked, once, twice. Three times he had to make sure he knew what he was seeing.

“She’s naked!” Annette gasped while Ashe covered his eyes - all of them more or less agreeing this *was* a woman.

Dimitri’s gaze flickered down then shot right back up, cheeks turning a ruddy red as his arms began to twist.

“Idiot!” Felix hissed as she moved closer to lay her head on his chest. “Grab her!!”

Sylvain had to hold in a guffaw when their Captain looked over his shoulder with panic, one hand now holding his weapon while the other tried to find a place to grab. 

“W-Where?!”

“Anywhere!”

He didn’t seem to like that answer. It meant he had to look at her again, take in her form and try to…restrain her. Sylvain could only look on fondly as Dimitri began to fluster as the woman seemed to be resting against where his heart was. It reminded the red head how _painfully_ bad Dimitri was with women.

Who would have thought this raging beast would fall apart before some girl?

Dimitri swallowed hard when she looked up, eye wild with uncertainty as she reached up to cup his cheeks. He held his breath, thankful for the armor that separated his body from hers. All he had to do was not look too far down at her…ample….c-c-c-chest.

But he didn’t have to worry about that, not when she was tugging his head down into a kiss that made him drop his lance.

Annette gasped, Ashe asked what was happening from behind his arm while Felix and Dedue seemed at a loss. Sylvain was the only one doing something about the situation, and that was taking a few sneaky pictures to laugh at later.

The Prince was no better, his body tense in shock as the woman’s soft lips pressed his cracked ones. She held fast to his face while turning her head slightly, her eyes closed as if this was her long lost lover. Dimitri almost, _almost_ closed his eye too, not wanting to admit that it was…nice. Yes, very nice.

But she had stopped before he could, letting his face go and staring up at him expectantly.

Dimitri blinked, body trembling like a teenage girl as he stared back. 

Ashe finally took the time to look, having missed the strange kiss during his nervousness. But now he was interested and he couldn’t help but finally say it. “D-Did we just make first contact?!”

Sylvain snickered, glancing at their lost Captain. “_Someone here sure did~_”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's not sci fi until someone gets kissed by a naked alien girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might as well update in honor of the Area 51 Raid

“Say _’aaah’_.” 

Mercedes had her popsicle stick at the ready, giving the mint-haired girl a warm smile and waited. 

Nothing. 

The nurse leaned forward, long hair gently shifting over her shoulder as she tried to appear smaller, non-threatening, trusting. This usually helped with the children back at the hospitals, perhaps it would work with this…alien? Was this truly an _**alien**_? If so, this was truly exciting news! Oh, but what if she got sick? Would her knowledge on the human body be enough? No no no, don’t worry about that yet.

Everyone else on the crew were watching as Mercedes began to open and close her mouth, each one of them waiting with keen interest or wary confusion. Annette looked worried because Mercedes did; the orange-haired girl’s own mouth opening and closing from behind her friend in hopes that mimicking was the best bet. Ashe was furiously writing notes on the new discovery while Ingrid looked over his shoulder, offering quiet suggestions and theories. Dedue was quiet, one hand gripping the back of Mercedes chair while keeping a close eye on their guest.

Sylvain and Felix were near the door, not quite sure what to make of all this. 

“So…” Sylvain leaned towards his friend, keeping his eyes on the girl as he whispered. “What do you think this means?”

Felix scowled, “What are you talking about?”

“This.” The red-head pointed to the alien. “**That.**”

“_Tch_.” Felix looked at him in annoyance, “How should I know? I’m not in charge.”

The short male pointed to the corner of the room, “_**That thing is.**_”

Sylvain glanced over, mouth going tight when he saw their Captain facing away from everyone, muttering darkly under his breath.

He sighed, “He’s brooding.”

Dimitri peaked over his shoulder, gaze landing on the alien girl and staring long enough to make Sylvain…curious.

“…Or not.”

“Whatever,” Felix huffed while crossing his arms. “We might as well be dead to the stars with a Captain like that leading us.”

Said blonde’s face seemed to lose it’s scowl, his good eye flicking over the alien with strange interest before settling on her face again. Particularly her lips.

Sylvain rubbed his chin, humming to himself.

“’_Aaaaaaah_’,” Mercedes said it slow and sweet, even trying to add a little smile.

Still nothing.

“Oh dear,” The nurse leaned back in her seat, “I don’t think she understands.”

She turned to Dedue, “How did you get her to listen to you?”

The large man shifted on his feet, his gaze flickering to the alien’s clothing. 

_ **A long blue cloak with snow-lion fur on the collar.** _

Dedue then glanced at Dimitri, his eyes catching his Lord’s. The Prince jerked in place at being caught, then turned around quickly, grumbling darkly under his breath. 

“She was…reluctant to be away from his highness.”

“Oh,” Mercedes tittered in understanding. “How sweet!”

Dimitri’s grumbling grew louder, his shoulders visibly shuddering without his big cloak to hide under. Sylvain was particularly interested in how **red** his ears looked from between strands of blonde hair.

Mercedes turned back to the mint-haired woman, looking thoughtful before a smile came to her face. “Maybe Dimitri can help then?”

“_**What?!**_”

They all turned, staring at the Prince who looked more like a startled fawn then a beastly king he was in battle.

“Yeah, that could work,” Annette agreed with a clap of her hands.

Ingrid nodded, “It wouldn’t hurt to try.”

Dimitri could only jerk his gaze between his crew mates as each started to gang up on him, one by one. They talked excitedly, positive the solution would truly work. It’d be easy! Just make the Captain do it! Each of them were suddenly looking at him with bright, expectant eyes.

He suddenly found his hiding corner too small, too vulnerable for him as these **traitors** turned on him.

The fallen Prince clenched his fist, and like a cornered animal, slammed it into the wall with a loud _**BANG**_!

“I will **NOT!!**”

The metal groaned like a creaking ship in dangerous waters, the metal hull making the noise echo throughout the cruiser in a resounding _hum_. Dimitri pulled his hand away just as aggressive as he’d thrown it, leaving behind a noteworthy dent that matched the others that were littered across the ship. 

“Stop that!” Felix snarled, rounding on their Captain without a care if he got hurt. “You keep fucking with our ship and there won’t be anything left to fly!!”

Dimitri sneered down at him, as if asking why he should care. 

“My only goal is to destroy the Empire and take-“

“YES YES! ’_Take that woman’s head!’_ We get it!” 

Sylvain would have congratulated Felix on the perfect impression of their Captain if this situation wasn’t so _**tense**_. Felix was growing wild with his gestures and the room was starting to feel smaller and more cramped with all of them inside. 

“But we can’t do that if you destroy everything!! Ashe has been cleaning up after your childish tantrums ever since you turned savage!”

Said boy piped up nervously that he didn’t mind fixing up the ship but squeaked into silence when Dimitri started to **tower** over Felix. His shoulders heaved and the hand gripping his lance tightened, blue emblem sparking to life.

Sylvain made a move, his hands raised and his mouth forced into a pleasant smile.

“H-Hey now, let’s just relax-“ He froze misstep, chin raised uncomfortably high when the tip of the lance was pointed at his jugular.

“**Stay out of this.**”

“Whoa now - I was just…” What was he going to do exactly? Talk it out?

Sylvain had been trying to talk it out with Dimitri for years and had gotten no where. His whole job was talking, but it never got anywhere with anyone in this room! What had he hoped to accomplish here?!

_Sigh_.

He wasn’t even sure anymore. He just hated seeing their Prince wave his weapon around, wild, violent, and uncaring as to who was friend or foe. Felix didn’t shy away from poking the beast either. In fact, he was doing it more lately, as if goading him to spear him and get it over with.

_I swear, these two are going to be the death of me._

Sylvain suddenly jolted as a hand came in his line of sight and slender fingers reaching up to touch the crackling emblem set in the lance. Sylvain froze in shock, no, everyone had when the alien caressed the blade. Slow. Gentle. _Soothing_.

No one was sure when she’d gotten up, much less weave through the group by the medical table and get in the middle of the fight. Dedue looked…scandalized, his eyes wide that he’d allow this strange creature to slip through his fingers like nothing. Ashe dropped his pen in awe, the falling _click_ finally jerking Dimitri out of his trance.

“You-!” He jerked his blade away from the woman, but not at her, Sylvain noted. “S-Stay away!!”

Dimitri backed further into his corner before she took her first step. He raised his lance towards the ceiling on her second. His free hand was going wild, gripping the wall from some kind of escape as she came within arms length.

No one moved to stop her when she placed her head on his chest, eyes closed and listening to his stuttering heart. 

Their Captain stiffened, gaze upwards, no, almost _backwards_ as he tried to edge as far away from her as possible. His chest began to heave as she stood still for a good minute, lance arm shaking as he looked desperate to <strike>cut</strike>, **maim**, _KILL. _

Yet he didn’t. 

Sylvain wouldn’t have believed it if he weren’t here witnessing it.

Dimitri gasped when she took a step back and began to reach up for his weapon, and for once, the Prince was grateful for his lofty height. He only had to raise his lance high enough to keep it out of this woman’s reach, _easy_.

An expression the Captain couldn’t pin crossed her face and he watched her start to hop on the tips of her toes, looking almost…._cute_. Dimitri felt his body start to slowly wind down, unsure why he seemed to be so afraid of this woman. She was small and unthreatening - the Prince was positive he could knock her back with just a flick to the forehead.

_No_, he frowned in annoyance at the idea. _I don’t like that._

The woman jumped higher this time, allowing the cloak clasped to her shoulders to fold open and reveal a pair of little, rosy buds-

_ **NO!! I DON’T LIKE THAT!!!** _

Dimitri was quick to grab hold of the fluttering blue fabric, fingers digging hard enough into the seams to tear at the threads with just wrong pull. But the item of clothing had endured so much, that it held as the blushing Prince tugged the fabric shut. The girl’s body jerked back from the force, but was pulled towards Dimitri as he made sure she couldn’t escape by wrapping part of the fabric around her.

“Stop that!!” He hissed, shifting his lance around so not to drop it or hurt each other.

Then he lowered his body, making sure he was at her eye level so she could see how serious he was.

“I don’t **care** if you can understand me or not.” He held up his weapon, making sure she could see it. “_**You don’t touch this. Got it?**_”

She stared blankly, looking disheveled with half her hair wrapped up in the fabric thanks to the man-handling. 

In fact, Dimitri noted her brow had a little furrow. _Just a little._

But it was enough for him.

He smirked, triumphant as he got in her face. “I’m glad we’ve come to an understan-“

The alien closed in, her lips brushing lightly against the blonde’s for a split second before he jerked away so hard that his head slammed into the corner behind him. The resounding noise made the ship sound like they were inside a giant church bell, so much so that Sylvain had to cover his ears just because he was closest.

_It’s like the entire ship is vibrating!_

Sylvain hissed while clutching the sides of his head. Though, he was sure Dimitri was feeling much, _**much**_ worse.

Annette rushed in first, clumsy legs stumbling and asking if their Prince was all right.

Sylvain just stared, mouth gaping at the sight of Dimitri’s head lodged in the corner, the metal damaged much like his punch from earlier. He wasn’t moving either, but his hands were still gripped tight on his cloak. Even more amazing, he still had a good hold on the struggling little alien. Everyone rushed to his side, scrambling to separate the two and hope that their Captain didn’t have a concussion.

Felix left the room during the fuss, his shoulders hunched in rage and an ever-deepening chip on his shoulder.

>>>BONUS>>>

“Felix!” Sylvain called out to his friend - hand raised to stop him, get his attention, **anything**. “Felix!!”

The weapon’s specialist spun around at the bottom of the stairs, his anger and frustration clear on his face. “What do you want?!”

Sylvain stalled, lowering his arm to grip the railing before making his way down. “Hey… Are you okay? What happened in there?”

The young man clenched his fists, thankful that the stairs were dim enough to hide his expressions. He hated how well Sylvain could read him and he _**didn’t want to talk about about it.**_

“It’s none of your damn business!”

Sylvain frowned, hands slipping into his pockets as he eyed the other male.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Sylvain’s tone was stern, but patient. “C’mon man, you can talk to me.”

The red-head reached out when Felix didn’t answer, his fingers touching the younger man’s arm. But the other only jerked away and retreat towards the door that led to the dorms.

“Nothing’s wrong!! Just leave me alone!!”

“What are you doing Felix?” 

Sylvain was getting tired of this game, tired of all their friends being on edge. Running scared from the Empire. _Running from each other._

“What am I doing!?” His friend turned back on him, “What are _**you**_ doing?!”

Uh, okay. That was not what he was expecting. 

“Hey, I’m not the one who just tried to get themselves **speared!**” Sylvain did his best to keep his body still, but all this adrenaline was just building up inside. “I mean, what the hell, Felix!? What were you trying to do!?!”

“That’s just it! You’re not trying to do anything!! You all just walk around like everything’s fine! Like our Captain, our _**PRINCE**_ hasn’t turned into some demonic beast!!”

Sylvain took a step back when Felix stepped forward to poke his chest, “That man is no longer a **man** anymore! He’s a glorified space pirate and we’re all _**traitors**_ in a rebellion we can’t possibly win!!”

“Felix…”

The younger man pulled away, his face buried in the stairwell’s shadows as he retreated once more with a hollow laugh.

“The Prince is **dead**. He may as well be like that creature upstairs.”

Sylvain watched, mouth dry and chest _aching_ at seeing his friend like this. He waited a moment before daring to reach out, calling the boy’s name softly.

“Forget it…” Felix hissed, turning to leave Sylvain in the stairwell. “It’s not like _**you’ll**_ do anything about it.”


	3. Chapter 3

{Ashe’s Log} **_//FORMAT - VIDEO//_** {DATE: **ERA2** Ethereal Moon, 1184}

……………………………………………………….

//LOCATION: ASHE’S ROOM//

……………………………………………………….

_The screen cuts from black to a series of fast scrolling numbers and data before humming to life_

“Ah, there.” Ashe waves at his image. “H-Hello, uh, I’m Ashe-no, wait…”

The engineering expert quickly erased the feed and started again, this time without introducing himself so casually. Once the screen flickered and the recording symbol appeared on the bottom corner, Ashe leaned back in his chair and stared at his reflection. He looked a little tired, a faint shadow appearing under his eyes after a long <strike>somewhat stressful</strike> day.

He sat up straight, “Engineering Officer Ashe of the starship _Blue Lion_. Log input number one - subject…”

Ashe began to tremble in place, hands gripping the notepad in his lap while his face shone bright with excitement.

“**_First Contact With Alien Life!_**”

Okay! Okay… He had to calm down - breathe.

_Breathe._

It’s okay. Everything was fine. It’s not like this wasn’t the discovery of the century or anything.

“Alien life.” Ashe stressed again at the camera, his shuddering form looking a bit more controlled.

He probably looked silly, especially with how messy his room looked behind him. Despite the bed being made and the floor clear of things like laundry or trash, his tiny desk and three shelves hanging above it were littered with books. Some books on science and math, old school texts that proved useful; but mostly fictional novels revolving around space explorers, the unknown fathoms of the universe, and the discovery of **_new life_**.

Oh no, he was overdoing it again.

Ashe cleared his throat and decided to focus on his notes, knowing it was the only thing that would keep him from jumping out of his seat in an explosion of hysterical enthusiasm.

Instead, he read over the list of current events from how they found the strange marble-pod, his voice raising in volume when he finally reached the part where the _Alien_ stepped out.

“I’ve never seen anyone like her. She…” He put down his notes, trying to describe what he meant. “She’s _almost_ like us. Two eyes, a mouth, facial shape, even hair.”

Ashe began to count off his fingers of the other human-esque things about the girl (quickly glossing over how she even had female “features” with a blush). But he paused when he began to focus on the not-so-human features of their guest.

“She can pass for someone in the crowd if no one looks close enough… But her hair is such an odd color, and the _glowing_ thing.”

He laughed, “Well, it doesn’t glow all the time. Just at weird times…”

Ashe wondered if it was something she could control. It seemed that way, what with how she interacted with the Captain’s lance - even her eyes glowed. The emblem itself also reacted back, as if they were having some sort of connection of the minds or… It was only a theory, and theories were good. But they needed to establish a way of communication with the _Alien_ first - then they would have real answers.

The engineer sighed and continued on to explain the rest of the events and how they’d lured the _Alien_ onto their ship. Then of their attempt at giving her a physical before the….well, Dimitri kiss thing.

“Well,” Ashe tugged at his collar with a nervous laugh. “Dimitri’s okay. Mercedes is keeping him in the Medbay until he wakes up. Just a little bump.”

And a lot of damage to the ship. Just more buffering to do later…

“Anyways, once the Captain was out, the _Alien_ didn’t really pay much attention to him.”

The girl had watched as Dedue pried the King from the corner, his head popping out of the large dent with a **_creaking_** snap. Ingrid and Annette had pulled her aside while the others helped their Captain over to the medical table. The moment Dimitri had let out a moan seemed to be the _Alien’s_ cue to study her surroundings.

Mint green eyes skimmed over each of their faces with keen interest, then to the various tools of the medical bay. She had seemed particularly interested in the cotton swabs before Ashe, Annette, and Ingrid sat her down in a chair and began to discuss their options.

“We think she can talk, I mean, she has a mouth.” Ashe scratched his head, “At least some kind of noise.”

It was figuring out how to talk to her and get her to understand was the problem. Their technology could only translate so much, and without a language to input into the Communication BuD, it was all but useless.  
They had to do things the old fashion way it seems…

“Ingrid came up with an idea though. She thinks if we start small enough, like teaching her our names, perhaps she’ll start to learn other things.”

The Pilot had suggested they would use each other’s names as much as possible. They would make sure she could see who each of them were talking to and understand who each person was.

Ashe smiled at the screen, fists clenched tight. “Then, maybe she can tell us HER name!”

She wouldn’t be the _Alien_ anymore. Or the strange creature they found on an Empire vessel.

They’d find out SO MUCH from her and where she’s from. Her odd connection with Dimitri’s lance. Why was she in that odd bubble and on an Empire ship? What did they want with her? Did she even know?

“There’s so many questions,” Ashe laughed, finally feeling the eager energy leave his body. His shoulders sagged, “Hopefully we’ll learn so much soon. Maybe…Maybe it can even help us out in the war?”

A sad look flickered across his face at the idea and that tiny light of _hope_seemed too far out of reach for them.

“Maybe…We’ll get to go home.”

That seemed even more farfetched and Ashe couldn’t help but want to lay in bed and sleep for days.

He looked at his camera, wavering smile on his face as he reached to stop the recording.

“A-Anyways… I’ve rambled too much and this video is getting long. I’ll input more logs and notes once we learn more about our guest.” He seemed to brighten a little, “Our _Alien_ guest.”

Ashe looked back at himself on screen, “This is Engineering Officer of the starship _Blue Lion_, signing out.”

_The screen cuts to black for a a few seconds before flickering back on - Ashe’s fingers messing with the camera_

“O-Oh! And Sylvain is **_NOT_** allowed to know about the name idea. Ingrid thinks he’ll abuse it.”

He would, everyone knew it.

But a strange, creeping feeling told Ashe he’d catch on quick and **torture them all.**

“A-Ashe logging out,” the boy sighed, ready to take a very long nap.


	4. Chapter 4

. 

_ **The Ocean is more ancient than the mountains, and freighted with the memories and the dreams of Time.  
** _

_ ** H.P. Lovecraft** _

Motionless, yet whirling. Silent and deafening. The steady push and pulls of _blue, green, grey, white, and_ **_black._** Heavy on ones ears and muffled enough to distort the space between forms. _Click click clicks_ echo from one end of the nothing to the other. Something else answers it, but all creatures scatter in a panic and leaving behind bubbles that rose up and up and up.

The depths were so mild today. Slow paced, even _tranquil._

She risked it.

It was too tempting not to.

To let her mane bloom with radiance. To let her emotions speak.

And then a light.

Docile and small, formless like silk flowing in the breeze. Loose, untamed tendrils tangled and weaved in a mellow dance. And as the light grows brighter and extend down the swaying strands, one can see the color glow in the dark shadows of the water.

It’s a gentle green in nature.

Too light to be seaweed that scattered along the ocean’s floor. Too long to be moss that coated rocks, reefs, and even animals. Too unusual to be anything other then _alien._

The girl let out a soft sigh as her vision became clearer, her eyes now the soft mint green that matched her flowing hair. A group of three tiny fish shoot out from beneath some of the long strands then wiggle back in, fearful of what was in the dark.

She ignored them, legs lazily moving back and forth as her large orbs scanned her surroundings.

This was one of the deeper coves in the area, a strange concept considering it felt as if she were wading through open ocean.

Bubbles escaped her nose as half her time limit passed. She urged herself forward, slowly at first, ever curious as to what she may find today.

One of the reasons why this lagoon felt so deep was due to it’s murky coloring. Like a gradient scale, it grew darker the deeper you go in it’s depths and lighter the more you reach the surface. While it ranged from cerulean and azure further out to sea - this area was almost muddied with browns, greens, and yellows; making the water appear like old copper.

It also made her skin look _pink._

The woman turned her head, eyes blinking blankly into the darkness speckled with tiny particles. She turned back towards the shore, seeing only faint hints of boulders, barnacle, and loose plant life that tasted bland.

She frowned, finding the lack of movement unnerving. The area had always been lively before, swarming with schools of fish that twisted and turned in aimless directions. All of them leaving the other alone, even letting her swim with them despite being their natural predator.

But today?

Nothing.

Even the amount of fish that would gather in her hair, hiding from larger fish, were few and far between today. Not even the one that would tickle her thin ear in greeting was here.

A new predator maybe? Something that has them all spooked?

The girl hadn’t been here in a while and had only decided on today for a break from her daily routine. She wanted to swim, to let the waters flow over her and take her wherever they may. But now it was starting to feel like a mistake…

More bubbles escaped her lips - she was running out of time.

Deciding it was probably best to leave (who knows what was out in those depths today?), she pumped her legs in one short burst and was soon swimming at a speed much quicker then most in these waters. Her glowing hair flew back behind her as she tore through currents and pass the occasional lone fish before finally passing more and more landmarks. Giant boulders, muted reefs, everything was becoming familiar as she got close enough to touch land.

Sand scattered beneath her toes as she took her first step into open air, mouth open and chest heaving as she pushed aside the wet strands clinging to her forehead as the glow faded. The sound of a rushing water fall met her ears while she caught sight of tall, tropical trees that bent over the water in a lethargic manner.

She took her second step, then third as her shoulders broke the surface.

Hot beams of light shined down on her from the giant star in the sky, warming her skin and making her body relax.

Thoughts of dinner arose in her mind on the fourth step, then a possible nap on the fifth.

It was the sixth step towards the shore that something jumped out from beneath her.

The woman cried out in shock as a giant flat creature unburied itself from the sand like one giant flat fish. Except instead of being sand colored and red spotted, this creature was jet black. Black like the darkest depths. Black like the eyes of a dangerous predator. Black like death.

It enveloped her before she knew what was happening and closed it’s mighty jaws around her entire form-!!!

She jerked awake, lukewarm water sloshing over the sides of the tub while her hands gripped the sides with panic. Mint orbs scanned her surroundings for a brief moment before she remembered where she was.

“_Hello?_ Are you all right in there?”

The alien looked towards the closed door, hearing one of the Lightless Stars call out to her. She shifted again, flinching as more water tumbled out and making her basin shallow and unappealing.

Not that it was hot anymore anyways…

“Please excuse me.”

She looked up to see a woman walk in; the one that cooed at her like she were a child, yet somehow made it feel more sincere and caring then condescending. Her hair was also pretty, long and fluffy - the color of the beach, and just as lovely to look at.

“You’ve been in here for quite a while now.” The woman gave her a gentle smile, “I hope we aren’t over-indulging you. Four hours is quite a long time for a bath.”

The alien blinked wordlessly, the words sounding like nothing to her, the woman’s eyes lightless - yet not.

She didn’t understand what they were saying or how they could even communicate without using the light or the echos. Even body movements seemed odd, backwards almost. The feeling of uncertainty reminded her of the creature that trapped her in it’s stomach, yet did not digest.

“How about we get you some food?” The Lightless one smiled warmly, brightly as any star in the sky.

She was unsure until a large cloth was placed on her head and hands dried her scalp. The cloth was warm and soft, as if it’d been laying out under the large Star for hours and hours.

The alien relaxed, allowing the beach haired woman to guide her out of the basin and into dry clothes.

Her shoulders felt less tense and her back didn’t hurt as much now. She would have loved another round of hot water, but didn’t fight the Lightless Star as she led her to the kitchens where many different kinds of fish were waiting for her.


	5. Chapter 5

{Ashe's Log**_} //FORMAT - TEXT// _**{DATE: **ERA2 **Ethereal Moon, 1184}

....................................................................

//LOCATION: KITCHEN//

……………………………………………………….

** LOG2 **

  * <strike>Subject</strike>
  * <strike>Girl </strike>
  * **_The Alien _**stands at 164cm - or about 5’5”
  * Weight???
  * Name unknown
  * Biology yet to be explored _\- see Mercedes_
  * Light green hair with matching eyes (they glow?? How?? _Why?)_
  * Found on an Empire ship inside a strange <strike>egg </strike>orb
  * sample being looked at by Annette - **_note: don’t forget to visit later_**
  * Has a strange connection with the Prince’s Lance
  * Possibly knows what they are? Creators? Original owners?
  * Takes very long baths
  * <strike>Likes kissing </strike>Mute??

……………………………………………………….

_”Why’d you cross that last one out?”_

Ashe looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Sylvain appeared over his shoulder. He watched the shorter boy fumble with his tablet, nearly dropping it before the red head caught it.

“A-Ah! Sylvain!” He reached up for his device - but the communications officer merely held it higher, reading over the data with a curious quirk of his brow. Ashe frowned, “Can I have my notes back please?“

Sylvain grunted and began swiping through screens. “**_Wow._** You’re really taking this research thing seriously.”

“Of course I am!” The shorter boy managed to snatch his tablet back and held it close to his chest.

“This is probably the biggest discovery in history!”

“Mmhmm…”

Ashe narrowed his eyes at him, disbelief clear on his face. “How can you not be excited about this? It’s an alien! **There’s an alien on our ship!**”

“Oh, I care.” Sylvain shrugged as he glanced elsewhere.

The conversation wasn’t appealing to him anymore, more focused on the array of food set out on the counter top of their small kitchen. Some of it were from instant packets - disgusting alternatives to real food (cheap too). Others were various dried meats, rice, beans, and generally things that wouldn’t go bad when stored properly on the ship. Their group had always preferred real food over the process stuff - maybe it was a Faerghus thing?

“I _care _about there being another pretty girl onboard~”

Ashe balked, “Sylvain!”

He gave Ashe a cheeky grin and slung an arm over his shoulders. The communications officer ignored how the freckle-kissed boy tensed up, knowing he was a little too polite to brush him away like the others. “Look. Things have gotten real tense around here lately - you can’t blame a guy for getting a little excited, can you?“

“T-That’s not-!! She isn’t-!!!” Ashe turned pink while the grip on his tablet went white, “You can’t be serious!!”

Sylvain ignored the boy’s sputtering attempts at reprimanding him in favor of tapping the device’s screen, “Don’t forget to add ‘green fingernails’.”

He blinked, “Huh?”

“ _’Green fingernails.’_ ” Sylvain repeated, using his forefinger to write it down. It came out sloppy and bigger then the other notes on the list, but the red head was satisfied to be of help. “She’s got these layered, green colored nails. I guess it is a small thing to notice.”

Ashe looked up at him, brow furrowed and questioning. The older male shrugged again, not really wanting to go into detail about how he always noticed those kinds of things when it came to girls. They liked it when you complimented their looks so of course Sylvain would zero in on anything with color or make-up. Hair was a bit harder; the slightest change was considered new to some girls and it could get a little frustrating.

“Just look at her hands the next chance you get - you’ll see what I mean.”

Sylvain abandoned the confused boy for Ingrid who was busy putting out as much food as she could fit on their dinky, stainless steel counter. Plopping onto a stool, Sylvain looked over the array of food and whistled. “Nice buffet you got going there.”

Ingrid shot him a dirty look when he spun one of the plates, watching the grey sludge wiggle suspiciously like jello. “Don’t you have some place else to be?”

He gave her a noncommittal grunt, eyes trained on a tray of **Sweet Bun Trio** only for Ingrid to slap his hand away the moment he reached for one. “Hey…”

“Those aren’t for you,” Ingrid huffed, ever immune to his pout and _charming good looks._

Sylvain crossed his legs and slouched against the counter, eyes now trained on the entrance to the kitchen. “Where is the lady of the hour? I thought she was done with the bath?”

Ingrid paused, eyes suspicious as to how the red head knew their guest was done with using the bathroom. She almost questioned it, **_almost_**. But she doubted Sylvain would tell her the truth anyways. She’ll just have to keep an eye on him.

“Mercedes and Annette are helping her get some clothes,” she continued to place out more food before taking a step back with a nod. It seemed like a good variety, so surely there was something here for the alien girl to eat. “She can’t walk around in His Highness’ cloak all day.“

A grin creeped onto his face as his hand reached for a sweet bun, “I’m sure His Highness would disagree~.”

She slapped him away, “No one asked for your opinion, Sylvain.”

It was at this moment the door to the kitchen slid open to reveal Annette and Mercedes, both standing on either side of their strange guest and talking to her despite the alien seemingly not listening. Sylvain sat up and blinked, his gaze sliding over her new outfit with apprehension. A black top and shorts, both with boob and stomach window. A corset to hold up her <strike>large </strike>chest, a bulky accessory of a falling star laying nicely in the center. He looked down and noted the knee high boots and lace stockings.

“Are you sure you don’t want my opinion?” Sylvain gawked - wondering just what in the seven layers of icy hell she had on. And why was she wearing the coat like that? Did she rip holes in the sleeves?? No, this was too much. He **had **to say something. The red head sat up, giving the outfit an incredulous wave. “I’m not exactly a fashionista but-”

“Look here, Sylvain!!” Whoa. Annette was not having it today. “Girls are built differently then men, okay?! While you guys can share shirts and pants because you’re planks, us women have curves of all shapes and sizes and **_it makes shopping really, REALLY hard!_**”

The communications expert gave a nervous laugh and raised his hands, “I surrender! Please, have mercy!”

Annette fumed, having been ready to defend the horrible outfit with her life. It’s not their fault the poor girl was curvy in all the right places! They had so much trouble finding the right sizes that the alien had almost slipped out of sight after they spent thirty minutes looking for pants. It also didn’t help that they were all tired from storming that ship, and the adrenaline of finding an alien was keeping them all from getting any sleep.

Sylvain let her cool off before asking another question, unable to keep his curiosity in check as he stared at the green haired girl. “So, whose stockings are those~?”

To his surprise, it was Ingrid that blushed - her gaze suddenly focused on organizing a plate of cut vegetables. Suddenly, he was seeing his childhood friend in a new light.

“The boots are mine,” Annette pointed out. “So is the tie. The pants and coat are Ingrids and the tops belong to Mercedes.”

Sylvain’s eyes were instantly on the alien’s chest, grin growing wide at how much _perkier _it looked with that tight corset on. Ingrid smacked him upside the head before he could form a snarky comment, effectively rattling his brain enough to make him see the error of his ways.

“Anyways,” the blond clapped her hands together while her voice held the same tone she had when flying the ship. “Let’s get started!”

“O-Oh, wait!” Ashe fiddled with his tablet a moment before rushing to Ingrid’s side. He held up the device and a tiny red light appeared on the back as it started to record. “This is the starship Blue Lion with Officers Ingrid, Sylvain, Annette, Mercedes and Ashe. Log input number three - subject - Food.”

“All right, _Ashe_.” Ingrid made sure the alien was watching as she gestured towards the freckle faced boy. She then looked to the other two girls. _“Mercedes, Annette_, are you ready?“

“Yes!” Annette grinned, taking the alien’s arm and tugging her towards the counter next to Sylvain. The girl paused, as if suddenly remembering something. “O-Oh! Here you go, _Ingrid_.”

Sylvain raised a brow when Ingrid nodded back, only to repeat the scientist’s name again. He couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something here…

Once they got the alien situated next to Sylvain, Mercedes and Annette quickly gathered around for a closer look. They all waited, watching the mint haired girl stare back with a neutral look. Mercedes touched the woman’s back, causing the alien to turn and look at her gentle expression.

“It’s okay,” Mercedes encouraged. “You can have anything you like.”

The communications officer rested his chin on his hand, watching the display with mild curiosity as the green eyed woman continued on with her blank stare. If he was going to be honest, her face was a bit creepy. There was never a clear expression there and whatever face she did make was sometimes so subtle that it was impossible to read. Sylvain couldn’t help but be reminded of a porcelain doll the more he stared. Her face was both sharp and smooth; beautiful and pearly under the certain lighting, yet also gave off an eerie feeling of the _unnatural_.

Green eyes suddenly looked back at him, startling him out of his thoughts with giant, grassy green orbs. Sylvain swallowed, wondering if she was going to kiss him like she’d done to Dimitri. _That wouldn’t be so bad. _ Her lips looked pretty soft too. Probably still moist and warm from her long lounge in the tub. He bet they tasted good too - something exotic and sweet~.

Sylvain felt disappointed when she looked away to look over the buffet, now finding the grey jello stuff more interesting then him. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, wondering why he even bothered coming here if she was just going to ignore him. Why did any of them bother? It’s not like she was trying to communicate with them. Just what were they even getting out of this?

He was pulled out of his thoughts again when Ashe gasped. The young engineer moved in closer with his camera and kept his eyes trained on the alien girl’s fingers as she palmed a lemon. There against the bright contrast of yellow, just as Sylvain said, were the alien’s green fingernails. They weren’t smooth and rounded like human nails. More so they were layered like worn seashells, ridged and almost sharp looking as they faded from dark jade to lime, like soft watercolors.

Sylvain grinned when the younger male suddenly looked at him with excitement, pointing to her nails and nodding as if they were sharing an inside joke. He snorted, _ I guess seeing Ashe act like this is kind of worth it…_

But their smiles were short lived when the alien placed the fruit back down to stare at them once again - silent, blank, _creepy_.

Mercedes looked at the others with worry, “What do we do? She doesn’t even look interested in the food.”

Annette hummed, “Do we have anything else she might like?”

“Everything else we have has to be cooked,” Ingrid turned towards one of the tall, steel panels lining the wall. She laid her palm flat against the surface and watched as the grey panel slowly turn translucent. On the other side of the glass were shelves hidden behind a cold mist and ice that bordered the edges in tiny fractals. Each of these shelves was some of their more expensive kitchen items - frozen meats, drinks, emergency supplies, and even alcohol - all stored away for special occasions like birthdays, holidays, <strike>suicide missions</strike>.

A blue circle of light formed around Ingrid’s palm as the glass collected the data from her hand-print. Just a split second later, a series of charts and numbers scrolled down the glass, making the blonde gasp and try to hide it with her body. “D-Don’t look!!”

Sylvain’s eyes lit up with interest when he stood from his seat. “Was that your weight?! You eat way more then that!!”

“**_Sylvain!_**” Ingrid stepped away from the panel when cool air hissed out around the edges. Thankfully her health charts were gone so she didn’t have to hide all that anymore (_who’s bright idea was it to take that setting off private?_). The pilot pulled open the panel, cold mist puffing against her cheeks as she grabbed a packet of ground beef and a herring.

“Okay, which one of these-!!“ Ingrid jumped in surprise when the alien girl was suddenly at her side, her eyes wide and staring hard at the frozen fish. “O-Oh! Do you want this?”  
  
The woman was practically drooling when she snatched the fish out of poor Ingrid’s hands. Ashe yelled at her to wait, but the alien had already chomped down on the fish’s middle before dropping the frozen creature in shock. Mouth gaping and hands up as if she’d been burned, the woman looked around at them in confusion. Sylvain couldn’t help but laugh while Ingrid hurriedly picked the herring up.

“L-Let’s thaw it out first and then you can eat it, okay?”

But the alien showed no signs of understanding, merely held her hands to her mouth to touch her wiggling pink tongue.

“At least we know she likes fish,” Annette giggled along with Ingrid who placed the herring in a device above the stove. The blonde input a few numbers before starting the defroster and looking to the rest of the crew. Her eyes landed on the medical expert with a curious look.

“Do you think we should cook it, _Mercedes_?”

“Oh,” the other woman frowned thoughtfully, “Well…_Ingrid_, it seemed she was ready to eat it whether it was cooked or not.”

“Good point, _Mercedes_.“

“Okay,” Sylvain’s face screwed up as annoyance bubbled up in his chest. “What are you guys doing?? Why are you repeating each other’s names???”

Ingrid quickly rounded on him, “Just butt out, _**Sylvain**_.”

“Yeah, _**Sylvain**_!” Annette added with a huff, “Butt out!”

The red head looked between them with wide eyes and wondered if he was in some bizarre nightmare. “S-Stop that!!”

Sylvain was thankful when the defroster finished with a _ding_, a puff of mist spilling out once it’s door popped open. They waited as the cloud evaporated before them, revealing the same fish they’d put inside, except no longer frozen. It’s scales shimmered beneath the device’s tiny spotlight like it was freshly caught from the lakes of Faerghus; a sight that didn’t go unnoticed by their alien friend as she sidled close. Ingrid grabbed the animal by the tail and held it up with a thoughtful frown.

“So…should I just give it to her?” The blonde looked around for an answer, “It just feels weird not to cook it.”

Annette shifted in place, finger on her chin as she ran through different case scenarios. “Well… We could avoid her getting sick if we do cook it. So I guess there wouldn’t be any harm.”

“Good,” Ingrid looked relieved. She wasn’t sure she could stomach watching someone eat a fish raw. Then she looked at the herring and bit her lower lip. “I don’t think I’ve ever cooked fish before…”

“Oh! I can do it,” Ashe lowered his tablet slightly, but made sure to keep it trained on the alien. “My dad used to own a restaurant. I helped out a lot around the kitchen, even as a little kid.”

Mercedes blinked in surprise, “I didn’t know that about you!”

The boy blushed, “It’s nothing really. I just have a little bit of experience, that’s all.”

Ashe frowned as he looked at his tablet, wondering what to with it until Sylvain held out his hand. “I’ll take it. Can’t stop recording now, right? For science or whatever?”

“Oh! Thank you, _Sylvain_!”

The red head twitched, deciding not to comment on the emphasis on names again. He adjusted the device until he had everyone in view before giving them a wave. “Say extraterrestrial!”

“Can you please take this seriously?” Ingrid huffed as Ashe grabbed an apron and a pan from one of the cabinets.

“I am being serious, **Ingrid**.” Sylvain gave her a cheeky grin, his camera hand following the alien girl as she walked around his childhood friend with eyes trained on the hanging fish. “I’m making sure our viewers catch every captivating detail.”

“Well, you sure aren’t-AHHH!!!”

Everyone in the kitchen jumped in surprise, Ashe’s pan and spatula falling to the floor with a clatter, Mercedes and Annette gasping, and Sylvain jumping out of his seat as he caught it all on camera. The alien had surged forward at the hanging fish, her mouth latching onto the creature’s gills with rows of sharp teeth. Her head jerked back, making Ingrid recoil and drop it to cover her mouth in horror. The mint haired girl grabbed the bottom of the fish and pulled hard, severing it’s head with the fervor of a wild beast before she swallowed it whole.

“Oh my!”

Ingrid covered her mouth and hid behind Mercedes, “I think I’m going to be sick…”

Soon the girl was tearing into the rest of the fish, her tiny, prickly teeth ripping at it’s scales for a brief moment before she reared her head back. Ingrid choked back her nausea as they saw the alien’s throat bob as something seemed to **move forward** to grab a hold of her meal and **pull it down.**

“A-Are you getting this!?” Ashe gasped while his eyes grew wide in wonder.

“Yeah,” Sylvain swallowed. “Unfortunately…”

“This is amazing! I’ve never seen anything like it!”

Sylvain glanced over at the gushing boy and wished he could be as happy about this as him. Because this was just gross.

_So very, very gross._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ when you're down by the sea  
and an eel bites your knee  
that's a moray! ♫


End file.
